The Two Trees
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: What if there was another tree, called the tree of Evil, and what if the tree of Harmony and Evil both had a spirit protecting it. What if the Tree of Evil also has elements called the elements of Evil or Disharmony, and our the opposite of the Elements of Harmony. Rate and Review. I don't own MLP, but I do own the spirits of the trees.
1. The Beginning

**Back in Time Long Ago**

When Equestria was first created, the ponies lived happily and there was no chaos or evil plaguing the land. This was because of the trees of Harmony and Good, the trees had a spirit that guarded the tree from harm. The sprint of Harmony kept the land balanced and fun, while the spirit of Good, made sure that the evils that wanted to infect the land where kept away. The spirits where the best of friends, they kept their friendship throughout the years. Each tree had seven elements, that protected the trees themselves, the spirits where the guardians of the elements. But one day, an evil slipped in and made a unicorn go bad. The unicorn made a plan, to let the rest of the evil get in, but first he had to get rid of the object that was blocking them, the tree of Good. But the trees couldn't be destroyed, but they couldn't be altered, you couldn't poison the tree, without poisoning the spirit, because the spirits where tied to the trees. So the unicorn, made a potion that turned good things bad, and walked up to the spirit, the spirits had many ponies come to them, so they didn't sense anything off, the unicorn talked to the spirit of Good, and then gave her a drink. The spirit didn't sense anything off, because how could evil get into Equestria, she took the drink without question. But the drink altered her, it made her black as night, she was evil, because of the connection between the spirits and the trees, the tree of Good also changed. It's golden branches, became sick and black, and the tree itself became the thing that it kept out for so long. It's elements also became evil, they became the elements of Evil, the elements where, Evil, Betrayal, Lies, Sadness, Greed, Cruelty, and Fear. While the elements of Harmony where, Magic, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness and Courage. Well the spirits fought each other, it became a war, between Harmony and Evil. Until the spirit of Harmony, found a spell, she used it, and sealed the spirit of Evil into her tree, trapping her there forever, but the spell also trapped the spirit of Harmony into her tree. But it did not expel all the evil from the land, instead the evil stayed, and plagued the land. The tree of Good became the tree of Evil, and kept the evil in the land, while the tree of Harmony kept the evil from taking over and it kept the seal from breaking. The spirits where long forgotten and so was the tree of Evil.


	2. The Awakening

**Sorry for the long wait, high school snuck up on me, and summer is almost over, was kept from computer for most of the summer, but here is chapter two of my story.**

Deep within the Everfree Forest, a part of it that is forbidden to go into, there was a tree, it was a horrible tree. It looked liked the Tree of Harmony, but it looked very sick. Its branches where as black as tar, its leaves dead, the roots grew as though as it where trying to kill anything that grew around it. The ground around the tree was dead, so where the trees, the aura of the tree was horrible and evil. Thorns dangled from the branches, and in the tree gemstones where placed, each a black color, though there was a speck of gold in the middle of the gems. Around the tree where seven figures, some where ponies others where other things. "So why are we here" a figure spoke in a female voice, it was Queen Chrysalis, she was just about the tallest of the ponies, on par with a black one, that was defeated a while ago but was back as a different person. Then as the moonlight of the shadow eclipse hit the tree, a brillant flash happened, and a pony was lying on the ground, the pony had a black coat, her mane was black too but had a streak of gold in it, her eyes where a deep gold color, this was the spirit of the tree, she stood up looking around, "So you are the people that answered my call to come to the tree?" she asked, looking at her allies, they where perfect for the job though there was one person that she didn't see, Discord, but that didn't bother her one bit. "I've called you here to help me get rid of a certain someone and help me take over this stupid world, and recreate it in a era of evil" she said her voice was silky and smooth, "but how are we going to do that, each time we try we are stopped by the elements of harmony?" a black one asked, she had been given her own body by the magic of the tree, the spirit scowled, "DON'T MENTION THOSE THINGS AGAIN" she yelled, then she calmed down, "I shall give you each an element" she said and her black horn glowed gold and the gems of the tree floated down and went to each of the figures. "Here this is a fraction of my power and all that I can give" she said, she was still weak, the figures nodded, "these are the elements of evil, they are the equals of the elements of harmony" she told them, "they are Evil, Betrayal, Lies, Sadness, Greed, Cruelty, and Fear" she explained, and then a bright light glowed from each of the gems and a jewel appeared around each of the figures neck matching their cutie marks. The spirit smiled, no one could stop her now.

Meanwhile near the Castle of the Twin sisters, a pony appeared, her coat was the color of the tree of harmony, that was also her cutie mark also, her hair was purple and flowing. She had been woken up and knew her counter part was in the world and knew she needed help to stop her. She had wings and a horn, though she was not a princess, so she sent dreams and a calling to just about every pony important in the world. Then she sat down looking up at her tree, the gemstones where still there though now they looked different, which kinda confused the pony, she was put into a deep sleep when she had last fought against her counter part and swore that the gems didn't look like this, but it didn't bother her, she walked over to the tree and placed her horn on it, she was going to gain some power from the tree, she was weak the magic she had used to lock up her counter part left her really weak and she needed all the strength there was.


End file.
